Dormir
by Peith
Summary: -¿Te duele?... ¿Te gusta?... anda... estas temblando... Kiajajajajaja El tintineo de las cadenas bajo su cuerpo y el revoloteo de su corazón en cada forcejo no podía nada más que enorgullecerlo llenándolo a su vez de un placer que no imagino sentir en algún momento, la sangre caliente en su piel manchaban sus manos sobre la camisa blanca de su oponente.


**Dormir.**

-KYAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

El sonoro de sus carcajadas fluía entre el viento encerrado de la habitación, sus ojos humedecidos en lagrimas de éxtasis se derramaban cayendo sobre la suave piel del hombre bajo la suya, una sonrisa maniática estaba en sus labios mientras rasguñaba parte de su torso con una navaja de micrótomo, suavemente deslizando y viendo fluir con completa excitación la sangre sobre su pecho.

-¿Te duele?... ¿Te gusta?... anda... estas temblando... Kiajajajajaja

El tintineo de las cadenas bajo su cuerpo y el revoloteo de su corazón en cada forcejo no podía nada más que enorgullecerlo llenándolo a su vez de un placer que no imagino sentir en algún momento, la sangre caliente en su piel manchaban sus manos sobre la camisa blanca de su oponente, sabía que él no podría defenderse ante su fuerza.

Él era más fuerte.

Él era más débil.

Él era el asesino.

Él era el detective.

Él el ratón y él el gato.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas y manchadas de carmesí eran lo que más le fascinaban. Se detuvo súbitamente a observar a su presa agonizante entre sus sabanas grises, sus manos a cada lado de esa cabeza ennegrecida por la carne coagulada y los cabellos revueltos por su rostro le daban un aspecto que en su perspectiva demencial no podía decir que era todo un ángel para él, se inclino suavemente, rechinando la cama en su acto, deposito un suave beso en sus labios para luego reincorporarse a su lugar.

-Dime... ¿Qué se siente ser el asesino esta vez?...

-Yo...

Su dificultosa voz salió como un eco tan seco que ni las luciérnagas de su pueblo natal la hubiesen escuchado, su sonrisa se ensancho mientras subía su mano para acariciar su mejilla derecha, delineo el contorno de su pómulo y bajo pausadamente hasta la clavícula, delineándola se agacho dando delicados besos en la mallugada piel, a pausas se acerco a la manzana de Adán que enmarcaba parte de su garganta... su aliento choco contra ella y en un movimiento brusco hundió sus dientes en la piel engullida en mordidas anteriores, arrancando uno de los últimos gritos que en esa noche se escucharían por toda la ciudad abandonada. Se retorcía bajo su cuerpo haciendo rechinar y mover la cama en sus compas, lo detuvo apretando sus rodillas contra las piernas contrarias.

-Beyond...

El sorbete de la sangre llego hasta sus oídos, helándole la piel. En un intento de desesperación trato con todas sus fuerzas lograr aventarle por medio de sus brazos que estaban atados muñeca con muñeca con una soga tan dura y gruesa que en intentos anteriores no había logrado resbalar de sus huesudas manos, tan apretada que su piel comenzaba a cortarse por el tiempo expuesta a tan deteriorados estándares de tortura silenciosa. Había pensado en rogar... pero eso no funcionaria con un asesino como aquel. Sus ojos perlados en lagrimas no paraban de suplicarle que se detuviera, ya no gritaba, si lo hacía sabia que le aria enloquecer aun más de lo que ya estaba, si gritaba le daría el mayor placer que él estaba ansiado.

Los afilados dientes se separaron de la zona con parsimonia haciendo deleitar cada gota de sangre y por el contrario haciéndole estremecer ante el dolor latente de una intromisión en aquella parte de su piel, sintiendo como cada diente salía de su sangrante herida.

-¿Ya no suplicas?... ¿Estoy siendo muy suave contigo?

-Kyajajajajajajaja ¿Crees que me asustas?... –tosiendo le miro desafiante, las miradas en guerra y las sonrisas incesantes de odio era lo que más le caracterizaba a aquella sabrosa presa que había conseguido atrapar- Yo no te temo...

Le aventó al incorporarse haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo de la oscura habitación, le miraba desde allí, una de las manos del hombre ensangrentado se sacudió ante las sogas que rodeaban su muñeca haciéndola escapar por entre las cuerdas, en movimientos bruscos tomo las cuerdas de sus tobillos arrancándolas sin ningún cuidado y con completa fuerza bruta que sorprendía a su captor, los ojos oscuros no se apartaban de los violentos que le atemorizaban con una sonrisa cada vez que se acercaba gateando desde la cama hacia su persona. Bajando a gatas y con una fiera sonrisa le miro cara a cara, el hombre de ojos negros ahora debajo del violento ensangrentado temblaba con notoriedad, el hombre de las escarlatas le sonrió aun mas al notar esto, tomo su barbilla con fuerza haciéndole mirarlo directamente.

-B-Beyond...

-¿Quien es el ratón ahora?...

Despertó, abriendo sus ojos ante la segadora luz de los monitores frente a él, con la imagen impregnada del hombre de aquel sueño, aun tenia suaves temblores en su cuerpo al recordar aquellos actos, aun sentía su presencia sobre él, el aroma a sangre entrando por sus fosas nasales y la fascinante sensación de cortar la piel de aquel hombre de escarlata mirada.

-Quizá después de todo si estas volviéndome loco Beyond... –suspiro recargándose en su silla con los ojos entre abiertos por el cansancio-

-¿Ha que si?

Salto en su lugar al escuchar una respuesta que no esperaba, su cuerpo se entumeció en su lugar, sin moverse diviso sus cabellos moverse por el aliento de alguien a sus espaldas y el choque de este mismo en su oreja izquierda, un dulce aroma a mermelada le inundo los sentidos, volteando lentamente a contra de la voluntad de su cuerpo miro cara a cara al hombre que a menos de tres centímetros le miraba a los ojos, su sonrisa manchada de tinta roja y los ojos llenos de furia en un amargo color carmesí...

-Descuida... solo vine a saludarte.

Trago duro mirándole directamente.

 **-¿Dormiste bien?... ¡Kiajajajajaja!**

N/A

Yo... detesto, odios los One-shot, les juro que cada vez que leía uno me llenaba de coraje porque no hacían mas a pesar de que la historia tenía un buen rumbo... enserio los odio con toda mi alma, pero... a todos nos toca hacer alguno alguna vez y este es el mío, les juro que odio escribir un One-shot pero cuando no hay para mas no lo hay y ahí termina.

Pero soy adicta a Beyond y no puedo negarme escribir de él si las ideas llegan, no puedo negarle mis manos a mi cerebro fascinado por ese psicópata, sin más que decir espero les guste.

Si te gusta o no, házmelo saber!

** Peith **


End file.
